Dr. Mark Rosenblum has continued as an active teacher-investigator during this past year. He has been coordinating research involved with four grants, three from NIH. Specifically, he has continued to develop further his human tumor clonogenic cell assay in an attempt to improve its potential for use in patient treatment. He has developed and utilized new methods to characterize cells grown from tumors and has continued to interact with biochemists studying the mechanisms of drug resistance. He has developed an assay for bone marrow toxicity in order to study the therapeutic index of drugs and drug combinations (CRCC Grant). Finally, he has initiated studies on tumor cell growth factors and oncogenes in collaboration with scientists at UCSF and in Arizona. Dr. Rosenblum has been responsible for coordinating the research of 2 neurosurgery residents, 2 PHDs and 3 technicians this year and he continues an active role in teaching neurosurgery residents the fundamentals of neurosurgery. The Section on Tumors of the Congress of Neurological Surgeons, which he founded in 1983 and serves as President, had a successful year and has just become a Joint Section with the American Association of Neurological Surgeons. Finally, his accomplishments have been highlighted by the publication of 2 books in the series Progress in Experimental Tumor Research: Volume 27, Brain Tumor Biology and Volume 28, Brain Tumor Therapy. I strongly support the continuation of his Teacher-Investigator Development award; his accomplishments speak for themselves.